


A day off for our Warriors of Darkness

by valakyra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valakyra/pseuds/valakyra
Summary: Kitty boi and Au'ra boi who are in the same FC finally show their feelings.





	A day off for our Warriors of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,this is not meant to be serious or anything, but one of my FC friends says "UwU" too much so I threatened I'd ship his character with our FC leaders character if he didn't stop. So here it is! (I only hope this doesn't encourage him more lol)

Today was a day unlike most others; it was calm and peaceful. For once Myriagon had nothing to do but enjoy a day to himself. The young miqo’te was spending his day lounging around the house of the free company he was a part of. He tried to spend any days off he had here, the people in it were all very dear to him and it was a place he could call home.

He awoke quite early that morning and watched the sunrise over the Goblet. It was on days like today that he wished his free company was placed closer to Gridania so he could enjoy nature a bit more, but the young white mage enjoyed the sunrise none the less. In this tranquil moment he began thinking to himself about what the future may hold with regards to the Empire and what future battles may be ahead. He soon found himself lost in thought and was unaware the door to the house had opened.

Emerging from the house was the leader of the free company, King Crow. The Au’ra male noticed his friend staring off into the distance. He couldn’t help but smile to himself and shake his head. The dark knight had seen his good friend like this on many occasions; lost in thought and unaware of anyone and anything around him. King took it upon himself to break his friend from his “trance” and placed a hand on his head, messing up Myriagon’s dark brown hair. “Hey, wake up!” King said in a playful tone. Myriagon looked up at the taller male and smiled “Sorry, I was watching the sunrise and g-” “Got lost in thought” Myriagon blushed at the interruption, his friend knew him very well. “I’ve heard that a million times”. The two men had chuckled and looked out at the neighbourhood together.

“So what are you up to today?” Myriagon said with a slight tilt in his head.

“Thancred has relayed some new information about the Empty. They’ve discovered something out there.” King sounded determined and smirked at Myriagon. “I’ve got to start preparing for us and the others to head out there.”

Myriagon was taken aback by what he was told but he wasn’t too surprised. “There’s always something that comes up isn’t there.” Myriagon looks up at King and shrugs with a smug look on his face. “If you’re lucky I might even be able to heal for you.”

King looks at his friend with a wicked grin. “Is that so?” He says mischievously, and with one swift movement the Au’ra puts his arm around Myriagon’s waist and pulls him in close. Myriagon looks away blushing at the sudden closeness, his smug façade having quickly faded. The two men were chest to chest, making Myriagon slightly uncomfortable.

King smirked at Myriagon’s sudden change of attitude and takes his hand to tilt up Myriagons chin. “Aww, what happened to that cocky attitude of yours.” King leaned in closer, the white mage tried to escape his grasp but there was no way he was letting him go.

“Let me go…You’re going to hurt your back bending down like that….” Myriagon said in an embarrassed tone, hoping his friend would listen. King’s face was now directly in front of his, their noses almost touching; the two just staring into each other’s eyes.

Myriagon would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy this. The two had been friends for many years and there was always this constant teasing and flirting. This scenario being played out was one that has happened many times but King has never actually kissed him; although Myriagon had secretly always hoped he would.

“What’s wrong Myri…” King said in a seductive tone knowing it would make his friend even more uncomfortable.

Myriagon huffed. He had had enough of King’s shenanigans and decided to turn the tables. The shorter male closed his eyes and the gap between them. This kiss was quick, but it shut the dark knight up rather quickly. Myriagon looked around nervously not sure how his friend would react.

There was a long silence and then Myriagon laughed nervously. He wiggled his ears and said “Uh…uhh…UwU?” to try and play it off as part of the joke. King just continued to look him in the eyes. The playful grin was gone and his grip on Myriagon’s waist had loosened but neither one moved.

After what felt like an eternity to Myriagon he noticed a small smile on the others face and a softness in his eyes, it wasn’t a silly look like he was used to, it was sincere. Myriagon looked at his friend in awe, unaware of how to react to the situation, their faces were still so close together. Myriagon opened his mouth to speak again but this time he was silenced. He felt the Au’ra’s lips on his and he couldn’t help but kiss him back. The kiss becoming more passionate as both parties were now properly participating. Myriagon placing one hand in Kings hair and the other on his arm. The pair continued until they both needed to stop and take a breath.

Once apart the two men stepped back a little bit. “So…That was…Yeah…” Myriagon said quietly as he stared at the ground, unsure of where to go from here. King looked at him with amusement. “I never thought you would actually do it.” Myriagon looked up at him and tilted his head. “What do you mean?” he said quizzically.

“I’d been hoping you’d ‘retaliate’ eventually…why do you think I tease you so much?” King smiled lovingly at Myriagon and he smiled back. The two stood in silence for a moment knowing that this was going to be the beginning of a new chapter of their relationship. 


End file.
